candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mellow Marshmallow
- | characters = Marshmallow People | champion = Flashy Fashionista | new = Blockers covering the entire board at the start with | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Luscious Lagoon | previous2 = Luscious-Lagoon.png | next = Siberian Sorbet | next2 = Siberian-Sorbet.png }} Story Note: From Luscious Lagoon and continuing through every subsequent Reality episode, all cutscenes are completely static. Tiffi throws sprinkles on the Marshmallow People's hair to make new makeover for them. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, Level 1055 is the first level with immobile blockers covering the entire board (all 81 spaces) at the start. The level is still winnable because of the layout of the blockers. **It's also the first jelly level with only 5 moves. Levels It has eight somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , , and , and the notorious extremely hard level: . The rest of the levels are rated easy-somewhat easy, and medium. Overall, this has a similar difficulty to the previous episode, Luscious Lagoon. | easy = | somewhat easy = 3 | medium = 2 | somewhat hard = 3 | hard = 5 | very hard = 0 | extremely hard = 1 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= Ep71.PNG|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1041 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1041 - |link=Level 1041 Level 1042 Reality before.png|Level 1042 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1042 Level 1042 Reality after.png|Level 1042 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1042 Level 1043 Reality.png|Level 1043 - |link=Level 1043 Level 1044 Reality buffed.png|Level 1044 - |link=Level 1044 Level 1045 Reality.png|Level 1045 - |link=Level 1045 Level 1046 Reality.png|Level 1046 - |link=Level 1046 Level 1047 Reality.png|Level 1047 - |link=Level 1047 Level 1048 Reality.png|Level 1048 - |link=Level 1048 Level 1049 Reality.png|Level 1049 - |link=Level 1049 Level 1050 Reality.png|Level 1050 - |link=Level 1050 Level 1051 Reality.png|Level 1051 - |link=Level 1051 Level 1052 Reality.png|Level 1052 - |link=Level 1052 Level 1053 Reality before.png|Level 1053 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1053 Level 1053 Reality after.png|Level 1053 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1053 Level 1054 Reality buffed.png|Level 1054 - |link=Level 1054 Level 1055 Reality before.png|Level 1055 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1055 Level 1055 Reality after.png|Level 1055 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1055 |-| Champion title= Champion 71th.png|Champion title|link=Flashy Fashionista Episode 71 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 71 completed (Mobile) |-| Icon= Mellowmarshmallow.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode's pathway is similar to that of Candy Clouds' pathway. *This is the eighth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus's silhouette on top of the mountains. *This is the 28th episode in which there is no text in the story. *This episode's second word, "Marshmallow", was previously used as the first word for Marshmallow Mountains and Marshmallow Madness. It is also the first time that the first word of one episode is the same as the second word of another episode. *Candy order levels which require special candy combinations make a return in this episode after last appearing in Truffle Terrace (level 870). *This episode breaks the trend of having no cake bombs. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels or moves levels. *It also continues the trend of having no UFOs and having candy frogs. *This is the first episode to start with an ingredients level since Chewy Citadel. *After this episode is released, candy cascades were reset on mobile devices (version 1.56). In other words, they function the same as the one in web versions. *This is the 6th episode where the episode colour is red, fifth is Fudge Fjord, fourth is Marmalade Meadow, third is Cereal Sea, second is Sour Salon, and the first is Holiday Hut. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster of levels 1043-1053. Category:World Fourteen Category:Episodes released in 2015